Summer Camp of Love
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: The gang is headed off to summer camp and Kari seems to be growing affectionate for Davis, and he still seems to have feelings for her, but where will these courses take them


**_Author's notes:_**

_**This is not... I repeat... NOT my 100th fanfic... it is actually 101.**_

_**Dueling Drama much Season 3 is supposed to be in my librarry, but keeps deleting it. **_

_**So don't be confused by my number of fics**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Almost five years had passed since the defeat of Maylo-Myotismon and the Digital world restored, and the teams sure had grown up a bit.

Tai and his gang were all away in college, but they very often came back for visits and fun times, and even trips to the Digital World.

Davis, Kari, TK, Ken, and Yolei were all seniors in high school, and Cody had just completed his first year. Now summer was around, and school was out, and everyone had gotten excellent grades on their report cards, even Davis. This convinced their parents to let them all go off for a few weeks at summer-camp.

They were all going to _Camp Ai-Tsuki_- _**(Love-Moon)**_ "Why do they call it that?" Cody asked as the gang was looking over the brochure. Yolei had heard rumors that it was called Ai-Tsuki because there hadn't been a single year when several campers walked out as couples. "Get outta here…" Davis grunted in disbelief.

The others figured Davis would act that way, on the count of he was sixteen and still never had a steady girlfriend. It was no wonder his mother was insisting he spend some time there. "Hey! The only thing I'm heading there for is to show my mad-skills on the soccer field."

Ken chuckled, "Not without me, you're not."

The camp offered a lot of activities, sports, event-nights, great food. Even a ballroom dance night or two where the campers all got together and learned how to ballroom dance, but above all, Campers would be allowed to interact. There were no boundary lines during daylight hours at the camp, so the boys would be able to interact with the girls.

Kari and Yolei were eager to try the horseback riding. The boys all rolled their eyes, "What is it with girls and horses anyway?" TK muttered to the others. That was the biggest mystery of them all, one that would probably never be solved.

…

As everyone cleaned out their lockers, Yolei noticed that Kari was taking every near opportunity she got to gaze over her should at Davis, who didn't seem to notice a thing. She sighed softly yet heavenly, and that's what gave it all away to Yolei.

…

As the girls walked home, Yolei saw her chance, "Okay… what was all that about?"

"Hmm…? What was what?" asked Kari.

Yolei gave her the _"You know what" _expression. "Come on... admit it… you're starting to crush on Davis aren't you?"

Kari blushed and felt slightly embarrassed and tried to hide it. "No… no I'm not." She stuttered. "He's… just a really good friend, and I was… uh… admiring him like I do all my friends."

Yolei didn't buy a word of it. "So you'd do that even for me?" she asked, "stare at me with your eyes half open and sigh like your floating on air, and your cheeks turn pink?"

Kari knew she was busted, and admitted that she never thought it would happen but… it was undeniable. Davis had changed quite a bit over the years. He was as obnoxious anymore, though he still would be at times. He was maturing into a young man. He was Captain of the high-school soccer team and won three straight championships…

…Not to mention, who could forget all the brave things he had done for the team, and the whole world. If it wasn't for him standing up to Maylo-Myotismon's illusions, and still willing to fight when all hope seemed lost… the two worlds would've been destroyed long ago, and everyone else would probably be dead.

"So? Why don't you just walk up to him?" Yolei asked. Kari didn't think that would be smart, because Davis hadn't been looking at her the way he used to anymore. The way he would get jealous when other boys flirted with her, or even her old game of flirting with TK to make him feel jealous… _Kari actually found Davis to be cute when he acted like that, which was why she often did it._

Kari had also dated a few boys since she began high school, and one of them was TK. They dated for a few months, but then broke it off because things didn't feel too right for either of them.

Kari began to feel that Davis had completely gotten over his crush on her, and only saw as just a friend. Not that that was a bad thing or other… but… was it enough? "I don't know…" Kari said, "I don't think things will ever work out between us." Then she turned the corner and walked down her own respective street.

Yolei knew how she felt. She remembered when she crushed on Ken, only to find out he was the Digimon Kaiser, and now… years later, they were starting to get tight, but that was beside the point.

…

Davis was at home that night packing up for camp. His mother was a little over concerned and being a little extreme with what to bring. "Look, Mom. I'm not going to Jupiter or anything, it's just summer camp."

Veemon found it cute, but he wished he could with him, but Davis reminded him, "Sorry Veemon… they don't allow Digimon at this camp."

Veemon sighed, "Well they should." he suggested. "Promish you'll write everyday?"

How could Davis not promise that? "It's part of all camps. You write home everyday."

As he continued to pack, Jun couldn't help but poke her nose into his room. "Hey, Squirt… you done yet?"

Davis gave his sister a look indicating he wasn't done yet. Jun couldn't believe Davis was going to Camp Ai-Tsuki. Jun had been there once before… it was how she got over her flaky and ditzy girl routine and began to date Tai. Her brother only chuckled, "What Tai sees in you… I'll never understand."

Jun raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the guy who had a crush on Tai's sister for how long?"

Davis nearly slammed his suitcase shut. "It was just a silly boy crush." he said, "Nothing serious could've ever happened between me and Kari, and I assure you nothing will."

Jun doubted that. She also believed in Camp Ai-Tsuki's romance rumors, much to Davis's dismay. What was it with people and that romance stuff? He was only going to this camp to enjoy himself, not become some girl's beau.

"Ahh… This is going to be a long night!"

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**To whom it may concern…**_

_**Yeah they're probably acting a little OOC… but then that's to be expected since they've grown up and matured a little. You can't expect them to stay exactly the same forever.**_

_**And we never saw them growing up in the 25 years since the last episode, which means… ANYTHING was possible, and anything could've happened.**_

_**WE… are the ones in control now.**_


End file.
